


Bathtime

by Willibald



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald





	Bathtime

"Hot water", sighed Jenny longingly. She had to admit it was one of the greatest luxuries that life with Madam Vastra had brought her. Though by no means the greatest pleasure.

She started drawing her bath and began to strip. After the evening like the one she and her mistress had just had a little relaxation was more than welcome. She threw her waistcoat and chemise atop her trousers, not bothering to fold them, tidiness could wait for another day. She dropped her drawers and bent over to turn off the taps. A noise caught her attention. She looked about the steamy room. Nothing.

Then suddenly there was Vastra, framed in the doorway, licking her lips.

"My god," Jenny thought, moaning in pleasure. "I'll never get used to how far she can stretch that thing."


End file.
